1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk cartridge adapted to enclose a disk-like magnetic recording medium, and particularly a disk locking member provided within the cartridge to restrain the disk when the cartridge is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to an invention which has been filed under Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 61-126238, the core of a disk-like recording medium enclosed within a disk cartridge is pressed from above by a disk locking member which is pressed downward by a compression spring, so as to lock the recording medium in a case of the cartridge when the recording medium is not in use. When the recording medium is in use, the recording medium is secured to the table of a recording apparatus by the force of the compression spring as the table contacts the core and the disk locking member, and as a result, the compression spring is compressed. After the recording medium is secured to the table, the disk locking member is raised by the attractive force of a magnet which is inserted in the case of the cartridge from above and then moved upwards, so as to have the disk locking member separated from the recording medium. Thus, the recording medium is unlocked.
In the above disk cartridge, the operation to lock or unlock the recording medium and to secure the recording medium to the table of the apparatus is performed surely and accurately.
However, in the above disk cartridge, the mechanism that unlocks the recording medium by the attractive force of the magnet that is moved up and down, is very complex. In addition, the compression spring which is compressed when the recording medium is secured, is compressed further when the recording medium is unlocked, so that a large force is necessary to unlock the recording medium.